


Unexpected Gifts

by calikocat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Gibbs/McGee household gets a little bigger.  Vaguely Christmas themed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Sasha and her puppies are mine.

Unexpected Gifts  
calikocat  
word count: 672

XXX

“Jethro!”

Gibbs stood quickly, rushing toward the back door which stood open, moving toward Tim's voice. “Tim?” He already had his gun in his hand.

“Come look at this.” 

Tim's voice still sounded shocked, but there was no alarm to it. Gibbs still flicked his eyes back and forth. With no immediate threats in sight he lowered his gun, thumbed the safety on and holstered it. Tim was standing in the far corner of the back yard, Jet beside him; both master and pet had their heads cocked to one side.

“What is it?”

His partner smiled at him, green eyes sparkling in amusement. “Seems we have an early Christmas present.” Tim held his hand out for Gibbs to take it; he did and chuckled at the sight before them.

There in between the bushes was a beautiful solid white dog, a white German Shepherd to be exact, with ten puppies. Most of which looked like a certain retired drug dog. Jet continued to gaze at the family with a surprised look on his canine face. “Care to explain Jet?” Gibbs asked, ruffling the dog’s ears. Jet just looked up at him, whined a bit and looked back to his lady friend.

“Think that was an oops?” Tim asked with humor in his voice.

“More like 'what the hell just happened'.”

“She's not wearing any tags...or a collar. Her fur is a bit dingy, probably a runaway.”

“We already have a dog.” Gibbs didn't get to say any more because Tim gave him a look. Franks was right, he was definitely whipped, so he corrected himself. “We have two dogs. We can't keep the puppies.” Tim raised an eyebrow...definitely whipped. “Forever...let’s get them inside before the snows starts.”

Tim smiled and kissed him, tongue just barely slipping in to tease him. “Thank you.”

Gibbs nodded and nipped at him. “You can make it up to me later. Come on it's not getting any warmer.”

Together they managed to get mother and pups inside and settled in a corner of the kitchen. Poor Jet followed along after every carried puppy, still looking shell shocked. Once she was settled on a thick blanket all ten pups nestled up to her the poor guy just sat and stared.

“Think he'll snap out of it?”

“Hope so.”

“Fornell's daughter … does she have a dog?”

“Nope, she wants one though.”

“Good.” Tim opened a bottom cupboard and retrieved a spare dog dish for their new family member.

“Diane doesn't like dogs.”

Green eyes sparkled in amusement when Tim glanced at him while pouring kibble into the dish. “You let me worry about Diane.”

Gibbs watched in wonder as Tim put the food in front of the mother, Jet was lying in front of her now, still watching mother and pups. “Why is it you seem to have all three of my ex-wives wrapped around your finger?”

Tim just smirked as he stood back up. “Because I do.”

“How?”

Tim moved toward him, hooking a finger into one of his belt-loops and proceeded to pull Gibbs along with him to the living room. “When you succeed where others have failed it leads to respect. And we get together for coffee a couple of days every month to gossip.”

“Should I worry?”

“No, we get along pretty well.”

Gibbs snorted and let Tim pull him to the couch and settled beside him, but frowned when McGee pulled out his cell phone. “Who?”

“Palmer. Mother and puppies will need a check up.”

“She needs a name.”

“Sasha.”

“That was quick.”

Tim leaned into him, putting his head on Gibbs' shoulder. “It was the name of a character that Kate really liked.”

The old pain swept over them both and Gibbs pulled Tim tight against him. “It’s a good name Tim.”

Tim smiled and made the call.

XXX


End file.
